First Date
by Cloud-1-3-5 and Ame Emi Dai
Summary: Yugi and Yami's first date. A shounenai for all those sick of the depressing Yugi x Yami stories! Lotsa fluff later on! YY x Y temporarily discontinued
1. An evening of magic

Here you go, oh Yaoi fans! I'm gonna continue this as a side job along with my 'In a room' story. There probably won't be anything major, just some fluffy stuff. But I also promise there won't be ANY disasters - no-one's gonna die, or be shot, or stabbed, or kidnapped, or run over, or abducted, or destroyed or anything else. This is simply Yugi and Yami on a date, pure and sweet! Now on with the story ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yugi! Hurry up, the cab's here!" Yami called up the stairs, a grin on his face.  
The bathroom door opened a bit, and Yugi poked his head round it, his hair in his eyes. "But I'm not even done in the shower yet!" he whined, flicking his hair back.  
Yami sighed gently to himself as he saw Yugi's delicate body through the gap in the door. He'd lost track of how long he'd wished to be able to hold Yugi, to embrace his sweet little aibou. And now, a scenario he couldn't have wished for in his wildest fantasies, he and Yugi were going on their first date!  
"Yugi…" Yami began.  
"Yeah?"  
"I was only joking," he said with a sly grin.  
Yugi opened the bathroom door and began to come down the stairs to give Yami a little cuff round the head for getting him out of the shower. As he reached the top, however, Yami had to turn away so Yugi wouldn't see him blushing. "Easy there, birthday-suit boy!" Yami warned, trying not to giggle.  
  
Yugi felt himself turning a bright shade of red, and scampered back to the bathroom quickly. Once he'd heard the door slam, Yami burst out laughing and walked up the stairs to change his clothes. The laughter wasn't only because he found the shower incident funny, he realised, but also because he was nervous. He loved Yugi dearly, and Yugi had admitted freely to loving him also on many occasions, and he wanted tonight to be perfect. Opening his wardrobe, he browsed through, looking for anything that could vaguely be considered appropriate for what would surely be the most magical night of his life. Rejecting outfit after outfit, he slumped on their bed, wondering what on earth he could do. Suddenly, a spark of genius hit him.  
"Of course!" he nearly yelled out loud as he ran to his drawers. In there, he kept a pair of leather trousers and a leather jacket Yugi had bought him a few months ago. He smiled as he remembered Yugi's words.   
"Do I really need a reason to buy you a gift? Well, let's see… I know! How about a very belated birthday present?" Yugi had said. Even then Yami had noticed a slight blush, and Yugi's embarrassed grin and nervous fidgeting, as if there was a personal ulterior motive.  
  
"He liked me even then…" Yami mused to himself as he admired the clothes. He'd still kept them wrapped in their original packaging, they meant that much to him. He snapped back to the present with a grin. "How much more perfect could it get?" he asked himself. Quickly finding his best white shirt, he proceeded to get dressed, singing away to himself as he did so.  
  
Yugi finished rinsing the last of the suds off his body, and stood with his head in the stream from the shower for a moment, enjoying the feel of the warm water running over him. Turning his face up to the showerhead, he cast his thoughts back to when he and Yami had finally admitted their feelings for eachother, back to that night when he and Yami had shared a bed for the first time, and one of his dreams had come true as they'd lain in eachother's arms, Yami's gentle caresses sending waves of ecstasy shuddering through his body. A small grin touch his lips as he climbed out of the shower, and he began to think about what was going to happen tonight. As he began drying his hair, he let his imagination race.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what do ya think? I know this chapter was a bit cheeseball... but hey, they're happy so I am! ^_^ Please review! 


	2. Through a lover's eyes

And on with the fluff! ^_^ This is possibly my favourite of all my chapters I've ever written!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yami sat on the couch, waiting for Yugi to come down. To say he had butterflies in his stomach was an understatement - he could swear there was a whole swarm in there. He kept fidgeting, tapping his fingers, staring round the room, walking o the kitchen and returning empty-handed, practically shaking in his boots because of his nerves. He didn't dare think ahead to his date - he dreaded what he might imagine, be it for better or worse.  
  
He heard the stairs creak as Yugi began descending them, and he scurried over to the couch, not wanting Yugi to see how nervous he was. Sitting so he could see the door open without it being obvious he was watching, he waited for Yugi to enter, consciously making sure he didn't fidget.  
  
Yugi paused outside the door, adjusting his tux. 'It just doesn't seem to work, no matter how I wear it' he thought with a small hint of despair. He'd selected that outfit because he'd remembered Yami had thought it would look - as Yami had put it - 'simply perfect' on him. He tweaked his bow tie straight with both hands, his way of trying to calm his nerves, and opened the door. Pausing only to take a deep, relaxing breath, he walked through. One he was in sight, he turned round so Yami could see the outfit properly. "Well?"  
  
Yami watched Yugi turning, and hungrily took in every inch of him with his eyes. At Yugi's question, he stood up and walked over to him. Putting his hands on Yugi's shoulders, he replied "You look absolutely…"  
  
And there he trailed off. He couldn't think of any words that could possibly do justice to how beautiful Yugi looked to him. If mortal perfection were possible, he decided, the violet-eyed figure stood before him defined it. Yami stared into those eyes for a moment, totally lost in the deep swirling pools that gazed adoringly up at him, caught in the spark those eyes always carried, those eyes that seemed to shine with a deep flame yet sucked you in like an abyss at the same time. He could only think of one answer to Yugi's question, and he took it. He pulled Yugi in closer to him, and kissed him gently, just allowing his tongue to brush his light's lips, a taste of what was to come. Pulling away, he whispered in Yugi's ear "Perfect."  
  
Yugi had felt himself melt in a sheathe of ecstasy when Yami had kissed him, and was secretly disappointed when Yami pulled away. He allowed the taste of Yami's tongue to linger on his lips for a second, to allow the tingling to last that few precious moments longer, before he licked them, wanting to taste Yami further. At Yami's whisper, Yugi felt himself blush slightly - just a tinge. He gazed up into Yami's eyes, crimson orbs that blazed with passion as they burned deep into Yugi, and felt his heart lift with joy as he reminded himself that the owner of those eyes was as much his as he theirs. He slipped his arms around Yami's neck, and nuzzled gently into his neck, enjoying the gentle scent of Yami's hair, and the leather he was wearing - oh how Yugi loved seeing Yami in leather! - and the smell of Yami himself, the sweetest smell Yugi could ever imagine. He began sucking on Yami's neck, and Yami pulled away with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Patience, little one, the evening hasn't even started!" he said with a grin in his eyes. He gave Yugi another kiss, this time on the forehead. "Let us go, the night is still young!" he said, holding his arm out for Yugi. Yugi happily latched on, a large grin on his face, and the two of them strolled out the door. As Yami turned and closed it, Yugi slipped his hand into Yami's, and the two headed off out the gate, towards Domino City Park.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay! I think those two are so kawaii! Please review, and tell me where you'd like to see them end up on their date! 


End file.
